


Stop dating those bad guys

by wizoncepinkbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 00 liners, Best Friends, College AU, F/F, OT12LOONA, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, best friends to lovers au, squint for catfish, squint for lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit
Summary: Heejin is dense. Hyunjin is selfless.Wherein Heejin doesn't know her worth, Hyunjin is oblivious, and Chaewon has a never ending headache courtesy of her best friends.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Stop dating those bad guys

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say some of the parts of this story is based on real life. Also a revision of my previous work. Hope you like it.

_Heekki_ _❤❤_ _sent a photo._

_Heekki_ _❤❤_ _sent a photo._

_Heekki_ _❤❤_ _sent a photo._

_Heekki_ _❤❤_ _sent a photo._

_Heekki_ _❤❤_ _sent a photo._

Hyunjin was busy catching up with her usual sports channel when phone rang. She almost chose to ignore it because no one can interrupt her quality time with her favourite sports team but the familiar tune resounding in her room makes her stop.

_* Heekki_ _❤❤_ _calling…*_

Her phone’s ringing has stopped only for the sound to continue after a few moments. Hyunjin immediately got up of her previous position and fumbled her way to answer the phone. It’s already late at night and she doesn’t want to risk her sister and her girfriend barging in her room to ask her to be quiet.

She panicked when she can’t find her phone. That ringtone only belongs to someone, and that someone wouldn’t probably happy if she didn’t answer.

Hyunjin huffed in relief when she finally saw her phone and shook her head. As far as she remembered, she’s a well-organized person but when she met Heejin, she just adapted most of her habits. And losing her phone occasionally is one of them.

_*5 missed calls…*_

Her eyes widened comically, in panic, or in awe, she can’t decide.

_* Heekki_ _❤❤_ _calling…*_

_“Give me a good reason for calling this late, Jeon Heejin.”_ Hyunjin said trying to hide her disappointment from being away from her laptop and trying to sound annoyed. She ultimately failed when she heard someone sniffing on the other side.

“Hey, Heej, are you crying? Why? What happened?” She asked again when she heard the faint sounds of sniffing gone.

“Yes I am. It’s because you’re not answering my calls when I’ve been calling you repeatedly already.” Heejin finally answered. Her voice still a little shaky.

“Heej, stop joking. Who made you cry?” Hyunjin asked, this time her voice harder than what she intended to sound like. It made Heejin nervous that a hiccup escaped her mouth.

“I knew it was a bad idea to call you. Just look at your messages.” Heejin rambled before hanging up the call. Hyunjin didn’t even had the chance to bid goodbye.

Hyujin just sighed and fixed herself. There’s no way she can continue with whatever she is doing. She hates hearing Heejin so vulnerable like that. She laid on her bed and proceeded to scroll through the messages Heejin had sent her.

Her eyes widened, this time from anger, as she muttered an exasperated curse under her breath. This is the issue. Again. For the nth time.

It was a picture of Heejin's boyfriend. With a girl. Saying she misses him. The asshole even had the audacity to leave a reply on the post.

Everything that Heejin sent to her was all the same. Hyunjin calms herself before she can do anything with her phone that will make it remotely usable. She sighed as she sent her best friend a message instead. She doesn’t want to talk to her this time. Not when it was the same news all over again.

**_Aeongi_ ** **_😘_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _We’ll talk tomorrow. Just rest first, Heekki. Good night._

When Hyunjin saw that Heejin has read her message immediately, she doesn’t expect any response. She know the other girl has been crying nonstop and she knows that she will cry herself to sleep. That’s how it always goes anyways. She typed one last message to her before she herself, has drifted to sleep.

**_Aeongi_ ** **_😘_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _Use your glasses tomorrow instead. Your eyes will get irritated if you use your lenses. Good night._

Hyunjin avoided meeting Heejin before their classes. Good thing they’re majors are different so it’s not hard to do it. She usually walks the other girl to her building before going on hers.

 _‘I’m not doing this for you. My coach says I can always use some extra exercise.’_ She remembers defending herself when Heejin asked her on why she keeps on walking her when they’re supposed to go on opposite directions.

Hyunjin usually does that, but not today. She’s afraid she’ll be tempted to skip classes and just spend time with Heejin. Because she can’t take it when Heejin is having that sad face and puffed eyes from crying. Heejin wouldn’t like that. She’s going to force Hyunjin to go to her classes. And Hyunjin knows she can’t say no to her.

**_Heekki_ ** **_❤❤_ ** **_:_ ** _Hyunjinnie, I’m here at the auditorium. South Wing._

Hyunjin saw the message immediately the moment she opened her phone after the bell rang. She let herself release an exasperated sigh. She still wonders when Heejin will drop that nickname. She pocketed her phone and fixed her things before making her way, running, to the opposite side of her building.

She took a detour to buy some overpriced foods from the university cafeteria. She’s craving some bread. And food never fails to brighten up someone’s mood. Hyunjin knows there’s a high chance for her to be late for her next subject with how long it’s going to be taking running back and forth but right now, that’s the least of her priorities.

“Here you go. I need to feed you first.” Hyunjin said after finding Heejin seated at the highest part of the bleachers. The girl who just arrived was busy looking for her hanky who decided to ditch her the moment she needs it the most. She’s sweaty but she doesn’t want to use her sleeves to wipe herself.

Heejin noticed some of Hyunjin’s hair sticking on her neck. The girl is drenched in sweat. She took her own handkerchief to wipe her best friend’s face and neck instead.

“Did you run all the way here? I knew it, you missed me today because you forgot to walk me earlier!” Heejin shamelessly proclaimed, her hands still busy wiping Hyunjin’s face, who just rolled her eyes at her. She took notice of how red the younger girl’s face is.

“I ran, yes. I didn’t do it because of you. My coach says I can always use some extra exercise.” Hyunjin replies sarcastically and grabbed the hanky from Heejin to wipe herself on her own. Heejin just laughed at her.

They were silent for a few minutes. Honestly, Hyunjin couldn’t care less of how many minutes had passed. She’s just wondering on how long it would take Heejin this time to rant about her frustrations regarding her good for nothing boyfriend. Again, she also wonders on how long she would be able to listen and bear with the pain she’s feeling herself.

Heejin stayed silent and started eating the food that Hyunjin gave her. She looks over Hyunjin fondly when she saw how the younger girl beams after having a bite of her bread. She likes this side of Hyunjin, the one where she can be herself. She looks so cool that it makes Heejin’s heart flutter.

“Spill.” Hyunjin suddenly blurted out after a long silence resulting to Heejin literally spilling her drink.

“Heej! I meant the pictures. Not your drink.” Hyunjin scolded as she grabbed the drink from Heejin.

“Maybe if you’re not speaking suddenly and not to mention with your mouth full, I wouldn’t spill my drink!” Heejin answered back, her voice shaking and on the verge of crying. Hyunjin just ignored it and instead helped her clean the mess she made with the tissues she miraculously found inside her bag.

She noticed Heejin’s voice quavering but didn’t point it out, instead, she just continued helping her with her now wet skirt.

“I sent it to him too, you know. Just to be sure. And he said that someone else uses his account that time.” Heejin spoke so sudden that Hyunjin stopped what she was doing.

“And? Did you believe him again?” Hyunjin asked trying to look into Heejin’s eyes but the latter finds her fingers more interesting instead.

“He explained everything to me and he already apologized Hyun. He even called me last night to prove that he’s sincere.” Heejin added and defended her boyfriend some more.

“Hey Jeon Heejin. You know I care about you, right? And I just wanted to remind you. This is already the third time you’ve found him shamelessly flirting and exchanging I love you’s with other girls. The third time you’ve caught him cheating this year. Heej, the year hasn’t even passed its half mark. And I hope you remember that it’s only been a month since you guys got back together.” Hyunjin told her seriously. Heejin knows this tone of her voice. She’s only used it to her once, before. She would’ve preferred it if Hyunjin was shouting right now. But no, she knows her best friend is furious right now.

“You can’t blame me Hyun. I love him!” Heejin shouted. She wanted to defend Hansol but Hyunjin cut her off.

“That’s bullshit, Heej. He’s not the only person in the world. You have a lot of people lining up for you. Why can’t you realize that you’re just one of his girls?” Hyunjin blurted out.

She’s trying her best to keep her voice low. She doesn’t want to shout and scare Heejin. But if it’s any indication, the can on her hand is as good as a crumpled paper. That will surely leave little scratches later.

“Hyun, he loves me too! I know that. And what if I can’t find someone who finds me attractive like him? What if others won’t love me the way he did?” Heejin asked, she’s panicking right now. She’s sobbing softly and she knows it would only be a matter of time before it turns to a full bawling.

“This is ridiculous! Your boyfriend’s an ass. Can you hear yourself now? I can’t believe your doubting yourself! We both know how hard you’ve worked for that confidence Heej. I don’t want you to lose yourself because of that guy.” Hyunjin let go of the can on her hand and ruffled her hair.

She’s still frustrated. But she doesn’t know how to express it properly. She might end up crying together with Heejin, and she definitely doesn’t want that. All she knows right now is that she wanted to find Hansol and finally give him a good beating. She’s not one for violence but she can make an exception.

Heejin is now full on crying when she heard what Hyunjin said. The younger girl rarely cursed. She knows she’s really mad.

“Heej,” Hyunjin called after a long silence. She sounded so calm. Different from how she spoke before, that Heejin almost looked at her.

“You don’t need to worry you know? I know all I do is tease you, and we’ve got nothing to do but bicker but if I’m going to be honest right now, I’m telling you that there would be a lot of guys and girls that would go after you. You don’t need to be afraid that no one’s going to be with you because believe me when I said they’re just waiting for you to break up with he who must not be named. _And I’m one of them.”_ Hyunjin says as she used her hands to cup Heejin’s face and wipe her tears. She hoped Heejin didn’t hear the last part because she knows that now is not the right time.

“Hyun~” Heejin whined, her voice coming out a little muffled because of Hyunjin’s hands on her face. The latter let herself release a small smile from eliciting a different sound from Heejin aside from sobs.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my best friend. If you hadn’t known me, you wouldn’t even dare to say those things.” Heejin said once again averting Hyunjin’s gaze, but this time for a different reason. Since when did Hyunjin’s eyes looked that mesmerizing? Since when did she looked that cool and beautiful at the same time? She asked herself.

“Hmm,” Hyunjin hummed, thinking, “so would you believe me if I say that Jiwoo thinks so? I mean just look at her girlfriend. If she tells you you’re pretty then might as well believe it because that means that your beauty is on par with Sooyoung. I don’t like her that way but that girl’s hot. She’s a model for a reason.”

“Really? Jiwoo said that? I miss her so much, I haven’t seen nor talked to her in a while.” Heejin said. She felt something with the way Hyunjin mentioned Sooyoung but decided to ignore it when she realized she misses her favourite unnie.

“I mean you would probably see my sister if you would only drop by the apartment like before. Sooyoung practically lives there now too, considering how she and Jiwoo are always there. Hot girl’s also a chef so it’s a win for me.” Hyunjin can’t help but roll her eyes. She doesn’t get the fondness Heejin have for her overly bright sister. She doesn’t notice the way Heejin’s forehead creased when she called Sooyoung ‘hot’.

Somehow, from that conversation, Heejin can feel her mood lighten up. Save from the occasional mention of Sooyoung’s name. They just spent the rest of the time talking about some random things. Hyunjin’s glad that Heejin is smiling now. Their argument a while ago was somehow forgotten.

Somewhere between their conversation on where Yeojin gets her unlimited energy and ideas, why Yerim encourages said ideas and how Haseul and Kahei had not grown any grey hairs yet, Hyunjin can’t help but be bothered with Heejin constantly typing and smiling on her phone.

“Hyun, Hansol said he’s done with his class. He said he’ll pick me up from here and wanted to meet you.” Heejin said distractedly, her attention now obviously on her phone. The older girl haven’t notice the subtle change in Hyunjin’s face.

“I need to go ahead. Coach wanted to talk to me before my next class starts.” Hyunjin said, clearly refusing any verbal interaction with the guy. She doesn’t leave any room for argument as she quickly slung her bag on her shoulder. Heejin was about to stop her, but the poker face Hyunjin was sporting makes her stop.

Hyunjin definitely lied when she mentioned something about her coach. She has too much in her mind to even care if Heejin knew or not. She attended her second subject for the day. She needs to because it’s major one. But she’s somehow regretting it as she can’t clearly think straight for the whole three hours. So after that class, she did what she knows is the best. She went home and skipped her last subject.

Hyunjin messaged Chaewon, her other best friend that she has no romantic feelings for, who has the same class as her, and asked her to make up an excuse if ever their professors asked for her. The girl probably has come up with the best excuses ever that even the strictest professors they have would’ve believed.

The athlete was already in a bad mood. She knows once she sees Hansol, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from doing something stupid. When she saw the guy making out with some random girl on her way, she tried her best not to pay attention and make her way out.

**_Aeongi_ ** **_😘_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _Have you ever wondered how your brother will react when he knows that the guy he trusted is cheating on you?_

**_Aeongi_ ** **_😘_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _Don’t worry, I won’t tell him anything. But please, the next time you asked me to listen to your problems, can you at least remember what I’m saying? I don’t know, maybe take my advice seriously? Or if that’s too much then maybe at least listen to me while I’m talking to you._

Hyunjin sent those messages before making her way inside her room. She looked at her bruised knuckles before chuckling to herself. It’s a good thing she didn’t promise Heejin anything about beating the other guy. Her punch was pretty strong. Hyunjin thinks she might have a broken hand, but she doesn’t care. She thinks Hansol has a broken nose.

“Chae~ have you heard anything from Hyunjin lately?” Heejin asked her friend. It’s the weekend and the two girls are spending their time together in their usual café. Chaewon has been dragged, because apparently, she spends too much time with Hyunjin and Heejin misses her.

“I’ve talked to her before you dragged me here. I gave her the notes she needed for last week.” Chaewon answered truthfully. She thanked the person who gave them their drinks.

“Is she sleeping during classes again?” Heejin asked, clearly distracted.

“Nope,” Chaewon answered, playing with her straw, “but she skipped last week, the subject we had together. I don’t know why though, she just asked me to make up some excuse for her.”

Heejin just hummed in contemplation. Chaewon who was busy with her phone, was bothered with the silence. It was never that silent when the two of them are together.

“Heej, are you two fighting again?” Chaewon asked. She put her phone down clearly wanting to get an answer from her friend.

Heejin didn’t answer though. Not verbally that is, but if her face says anything, it’s that she’s clearly upset. Ever since the day that they talked, two messages, and Hyunjin hasn’t been talking to her.

“Does she want to come today?” Heejin asked hopefully. She asked Chaewon to message Hyunjin instead. She knows that there’s a chance that Hyunjin was avoiding her but she still want to be sure. Weekends are the only time the three of them can be together.

She knows she complains about how Hyunjin and Chaewon are always together nowadays, well, it’s because she decided to have a different major than them. Hyunjin focuses on sports that’s why she’s on an entirely different building. She’s majoring in arts while Chaewon hasn’t really chosen anything yet. That’s why her schedule is freer than her.

Suddenly, Heejin misses the time when she was just a plain student who loves art, when Hyunjin was just a high school jock and Chaewon was just someone who frequents on arcades. Life then was simple, they even got the name ‘unusual trio’ with how different they are with each other, but now they’re busy, things are complicated and it seemed like her best friend is ignoring her.

“I don’t think she can make it today. She told me that she’s meeting Jinsol today. For some project or tutoring stuff.” Chaewon answered. She doesn’t miss the way Heejin’s forehead creased with confusion with the mention of an unfamiliar name.

Heejin nodded at the information. She wasn’t supposed to feel like that, right? She honestly doesn’t see anything wrong with her best friend meeting new people. If anything, she should be proud because Hyunjin’s aura usually scares off people.

Maybe, she’s just scared of Hyunjin leaving her too, but she knows there’s something more. But for now, she doesn’t know what it is. She ignored the slight pang of hurt she felt.

After a few beats of more silence, Heejin decided to stop moping. She originally planned to spend the day with Chaewon anyways, so she should just enjoy her other best friend’s company.

Chaewon has been talking nonstop. Well, she’s the one who does most of the talking and she doesn’t seem to notice that Heejin’s thoughts were wandering elsewhere. When she sees the older girl spacing out, she threw a crumpled tissue paper at her to get her attention.

“You said you wanted to spend time with me, but you’re not even listening to my stories.” Chaewon said, her voice becoming higher pitched that it usually is because she’s sulking.

“I’m sorry but hey, you can’t blame me! You’ve been talking about Hyejoo nonstop when you knew for a fact that I just got my heart broken.” Heejin jokingly replied, throwing the tissue thrown to her back at the younger girl.

Chaewon just rolled her eyes at Heejin’s sentiments. She’s not a stranger when it comes to Heejin’s relationship, it’s just that, Chaewon chose to leave it to Hyunjin. She knows the two shares a bond deeper than her and she’s not jealous of it.

“You know what Heej? Your break up with Hansol doesn’t seem to affect you that much though. Also if I may add, fuckin’ finally you realized he’s not your worth.” Heejin laughed at the way Chaewon cursed, it’s not news to her that her other best friend is not fond of her ex-boyfriend either.

“If you would ask me, you looked better now that you’ve been out of that toxic relationship.” Chaewon added and sipped her drink. When she noticed that it’s all gone, she asked Heejin to buy her another one. Heejin, who was clearly distracted, just hummed in acknowledgement.

It’s true that she finally ended her relationship with Hansol.

Half an hour has passed since Hyunjin left and Hansol texted her, but she’s still there. She decided to wait a bit more. She sighed when she realized that Hansol will never come. She’s expected this anyway, but she was still disappointed.

Heejin was asking herself on how difficult it might be for Hansol to give her a heads up that’s he’s not coming anymore? She doesn’t think it’s hard. Hyunjin always updates her. Hyunjin doesn’t make her wait that long too. Considering most of the time it’s Hyunjin who was running from their building to hers. She sighed, once again, she’s disappointed, but she can’t say she hasn’t expected it.

Her last class ended earlier than expected, their professor saying she’s too lazy to held long classes. Heejin looked at her phone and saw that she has two messages from Hyunjin, and one from Hansol. When she read Hyunjin’s messages, she had the urge to go to her apartment, but then she realized that Hansol’s messages had just been recently said. She sighed in defeat and went to the infirmary, girlfriend duties, she thinks.

Heejin quietly entered the infirmary as to not disturb anyone who was probably in there too. She wasn’t expecting her boyfriend to be sucking faces with someone though. She’s fuming and she knows it. She doesn’t want to cause any scene so she made her presence known as quietly as possible.

“Hansol, what the hell?” Heejin whispered angrily, she pulled the other girl back who looked so confused at the exchange happening in front of her.

“Hey babe.” The guy greeted nonchalantly, proceeding to ice his seemed to be broken nose. The other girl silently stepped out of the room. Hansol even has the audacity to tell her that he’ll just call later.

“You don’t get to call me babe and suck faces with other people. I thought we’ve talked about this!” Heejin exclaimed, realizing she can’t keep herself from shouting anymore.

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just that I missed you during lunch and that girl tempted me.” Hansol just shrugged. He doesn’t seem to care at all.

Heejin was fuming right now, she doesn’t know why. She doesn’t feel jealous at all. Which is weird considering what she saw earlier. She’s just mad right now she wants to add more broken bones on Hansol.

“Also pretty impressive of your best friend babe. I haven’t met her personally but I must say she punches hard. I think she broke my nose.” Hansol added still icing his nose. He wants to get revenge though. He thinks the girl has broken her hand and that’s enough to him for now.

“Hyunjin did that?” Heejin asked, shocked. She knows Hyunjin was never violent.

“Saw me with the girl at the gates earlier. Your friend looked hot when she’s mad though.” At this, Heejin couldn’t take it anymore. No one is allowed to talk about Hyunjin that way. So she grabbed the ice pack from Hansol and throw it hard on his face.

“You know what? I’m breaking up with you. I don’t even know why I’m with you in the first place.” Heejin said, her voice seething with anger. She made her way to the door when she hears Hansol chuckling.

“Fine. But you know, no one will want you after this. You know I’m the best thing you’ll ever have babe.”

“Fuck you.” Heejin spat and left the infirmary.

“Here, I bought you another one too.” Chaewon said as she puts down another set of drinks and pastries she bought. Heejin was brought back to reality when she heard her friend’s voice and squinted her eye as she looked at the card Chaewon is holding.

“You agreed to pay for the drinks. You dragged me here remember?” Chaewon says, raising her hands in defense.

“But you know what Chae? I don’t know why but I didn’t even cry when I broke up with him.” Heejin said thoughtfully, “okay, maybe I did cry, but not because I’m sad. It’s because I’m fuming that time.” She continued when she saw Chaewon’s brow raised.

It’s like she’s already moved on even before their break up, if that’s possible.

“I can see that. Maybe you’ve come to your senses earlier and realized that he’s not worth it. I can also say that you looked more hurt now that Hyun has been purposely ignoring you than when you told me about your break up.” Chaewon said accidentally slipping Hyunjin’s word. Chaewon bit her tongue.

“What? So, for the past two weeks that I haven’t seen her, and she wasn’t answering any of my messages, you’re saying to me that she’s doing it on purpose?” Heejin asked a little loudly. Her deep voice booming, earning them some looks.

“Oh, would you look at the time. Hyejoo told me that she’s already at the bus stop and I’m meeting her today too. Bye Heej!” Chaewon hurriedly said she almost forgot her bag. She grabbed her drink and ran to the door. Heejin sighed in frustration and proceeded to call Hyunjin. If Chaewon won’t tell her, then why not asked Hyunjin directly, right?

“Hyunjin, don’t you think what you’re doing right now is being selfish?” Chaewon asked Hyunjin who was mindlessly scrolling through her phone.

She wanted to talk to Hyunjin after the little talk she had with Heejin.

“What exactly am I doing?” Hyunjin asked without looking at the shorter girl who was busy playing with the computer chair.

“Don’t play dumb with me, please forget that title you have in high school, you know what I mean.” Chaewon said while rolling her eyes. Sometimes she’s left thinking if she really is the youngest among the three of them.

“Hey, you can’t blame me. I have to protect my feelings too.” Hyunjin said fixing her position on her bed. Chaewon hums, she knows how selfless Hyunjin can be.

“I know, Hyun. You’re like the most selfless person I know, but you didn’t hear that from me.” Chaewon says, pretending to gag at the sappiness she said. Hyunjin snorted at what her friend said.

“But haven’t you heard about what happened? Heej broke up with him so what’s wrong?” Chaewon added. She’s now sitting beside Hyunjin, trying to calm her because she looks like she’s going to cry.

“I know about that Chae. Gossip flies fast, you know? And I feel guilty about it. I know that guy’s an asshole, but she makes Heejin happy. Chae you know how much I like Heejin, I don’t know, at this point maybe I am in love with her. And I won’t be able to take it if I would be the reason why she’s hurt right now.” Hyunjin explained in between hiccups. She’s crying right now and Chaewon can’t do anything but just let Hyunjin cuddle her.

Even though Hyunjin have been avoiding Heejin for about more than two weeks now, she still looks out for the older girl. Chaewon knows that Heejin is sometimes crying and spacing out and maybe that’s where Hyunjin got the idea of Heejin being heartbroken because of her break-up. If only Hyunjin would stop being stubborn and talk to her.

“Hyunjin, it was her who broke up with him. It’s not like you asked her to, and besides, she needs you right now, you guys are practically inseparable and now this happened.” Chaewon said calmly brushing the taller girl’s hair.

“Chae, I don’t think I can. I feel like I’m going to be taking advantage of her situation if I came to her now.” Hyunjin said as she looked at Chaewon.

The short blonde just sighed in frustration.

“If you two aren’t my best friends, I would’ve bumped your heads with each other. You guys are making me old!” Chaewon ranted, her voice rising again and Hyunjin finally laughed.

“Just at least try not to avoid her, please. She’s always complaining about it and I’m running out of excuses.” Chaewon huffed and massaged her temples.

“I don’t-”

“KIM HYUNJIN!” Chaewon shouted and Hyunjin’s eyes widened in shock, she looks so scared.

“Fine! I-I’ll try talking to her again.” Hyunjin said and let Chaewon cuddle her more.

“Also, please don’t tell Hyejoo that you’re cuddling me right now. I don’t want to die early.” Hyunjin whispered, her voice becoming sleepy.

“Wimp.” Chaewon teased.

“I’m not. Chae, your girlfriend’s just scary.” Hyunjin complained.

“Hyun, she’s as soft as you, you know?” Chaewon said and laughed at Hyunjin shushing her.

Monday came again and even though almost everyone despises this day, Heejin can’t help but feel something today. She can’t point it out but she feels something will happen today. And she’s not wrong.

Since their department head decided to call for a faculty meeting, their lunch break came earlier than expected. Almost half of their afternoon class was cut because of the sudden meeting.

“Hey, Kahei? Have you seen Hyunjin?” Heejin asked slightly out of breath. She decided to have a change this time. She walked from their building to Hyunjin’s but she can’t seem to find her.

“Hi Heejin. I think I saw her earlier. But I thought she left with Jinsol to meet you.” Kahei answered and called for Haseul.

“I’m sorry Heejin, I can’t really help you right now. But I’ll let Haseul message you if we ever see her.” Kahei offered as she smiled at Heejin. The older girl was literally an angel. She hadn’t been able to bid proper goodbye to her and Haseul though, as they were in a hurry.

Heejin huffed in frustration and messaged Chaewon to eat with her instead. There goes that name again. Jinsol. Just who’s that girl or guy that’s taking her best friend’s time?

Chaewon can’t help but shook her head while Hyejoo is just laughing at Heejin’s rants. They were seated together at the blanket Hyejoo brought and prepared. It was supposed to be Chaewon’s and Hyejoo’s alone time but they both know about Heejin and Hyunjin’s situation. They are both amused at the two so they decided to just laugh at the older girl’s misery instead.

“I mean who’s that Jinsol anyways? Is she more important than me? Uh, I mean us? Her best friends? She’s talking to me again Chae, but she’s not even replying to my messages right now.” Heejin whined and sent a glare towards Hyejoo when she hears the youngest laughed out loud. Chaewon cleared her throat to interrupt the bickering between the two.

“Heej, I think you should give her some space first. I mean, it’s a good thing that she’s not avoiding you anymore, right? I just think that she needs to process everything.” Chaewon says, glaring at Hyejoo who was still snickering beside her. The youngest girl whispered a sorry then held her hand instead.

“Again, as what I’ve said, give her space. I talked to her about it actually. I don’t want to invade the secrets the both of you have but she told me everything. Just know that she’s hurt Heej. I mean imagine, you’ve been running to her ever since. Asking for advice but ultimately ignoring her. You’ve basically rubbed of her face that you’re more than willing to forgive your good for nothing boyfriend-”

“Ex-boyfriend” Heejin interrupted and Chaewon just rolled her eyes at her.

“Fine, your good for nothing ex-boyfriend, as what Hyunjin would like to call him, whatever reason for cheating he has.” Chaewon finished and leaned her weight towards her girlfriend.

“You look more of like a jealous girlfriend than a jealous best friend right now.” Hyejoo suddenly blurted out amidst the silence. Chaewon just gave her girlfriend a knowing look and they high fived, completely ignoring the choking Heejin.

“Hyejoo! Why would you say that? I, uh, I was just missing my best friend…” Heejin said, trailing off her sentence. She’s still coughing a little from her choking.

“Well, if you would look at it, my Chae here, is not jealous because she knows that Hyunjin needs some life outside the two of you but clearly you’re not fond of that idea, especially because she’s spending more time with a certain blonde girl. And speaking of the devils, I can clearly see them from here.” Hyejoo explained, her voice void with any emotion as usual. Now, the last part, she didn’t mean to say it out loud, it just happened that she saw them. But she’s also glad because now she can spend time with Chaewon alone.

Heejin didn’t say any comeback, instead, she whipped her head with so much force that she’s afraid she gave herself a whip splash. She saw just like what Hyejoo said and hurried to fix her things and leave the lovers alone. If she won’t talk to her now, she might not have the chance again because the girl still clearly tries to avoid her.

“So, you’re claiming me now?” Chaewon teased Hyejoo and internally celebrated when she saw the younger blushed.

“Kidding aside, how can you say that to Heejin? What if she gets the wrong idea and Hyunjin would think that she feels the same? I swear if one of them cries to me again you’re dead Hyejoo.” Chaewon said calmly that Hyejoo almost regrets saying those words to Heejin.

“Hey babe, chill. Remember how Jaehyun used to court Heejin when we were in high school? Then he suddenly stopped? Why? Because he’s not dense. He knows that even though Heejin enjoys his company, it’s clear that she likes someone else.” Hyejoo said and Chaewon just looked at her, confused.

“He said that it’s obvious with the way how Heejin talks about Hyunjin whenever they were together and how Heejin would make some lame excuse just to ditch him and come to Hyunjin even if it’s not an emergency.” Hyejoo explained and Chaewon just nodded her head wistfully.

Of course, Chaewon already saw some signs. It’s obvious on how clingy Heejin would be with Hyunjin even though sometimes Hyunjin seemed to be annoyed by it, the older one wouldn’t care and the younger one would just reciprocate it. Heejin was never clingy to anyone, aside from her and Hyunjin maybe, but she knows that what her best friends have is much deeper than they realized.

“Hey! Kim Hyunjin!” Hyunjin flinched at the painfully deep familiar voice she heard. She had successfully avoided the girl for three weeks now, occasionally sending her messages to avoid questions but oh well, things happens.

“Heej! Hi!” Hyunjin greeted back. Her voice sounding more cheerful than what she wanted it to be. She’s nervous but she didn’t expect her voice to sound so high like this.

They were standing in front of the restroom right now. The place was pretty much isolated, except for a few students going out. Hyunjin was waiting for Jinsol who’s doing her business inside. How she wishes she has the power to stop the time and leave at that moment.

“Don’t ‘hi’ me, Kim Hyunjin! What is happening to you? Y-you’ve been very distant this past few weeks.” Heejin said, sadness evident in her voice.

“Well, uh, you see, I’m just busy. You know, with the projects and sports, you know how coach is and …” Hyunjin tried to sound casual because she can’t just say that she’s getting tired of listening to her stories and she’s getting tired of getting hurt without anyone knowing.

“And with … dating? Y-you didn’t even tell me that you’re d-dating Jinsol.” Heejin said trying to sound like she doesn’t care, but she does, a lot.

Hyunjin was shocked to hear what Heejin said. Who told her that she’s dating Jinsol? People around her basically knows that she’s not interested in going out unless a certain someone named Jeon Heejin asked her. Before she can even come clean to her best friend, she feels someone poking her to get her attention.

“Hyunjinnie, let’s go ahead and eat something first. I’m getting hungry.” That was JInsol, who Hyunjin can’t really resist. Well, the older girl’s gorgeous and all but she’s already smitten with someone else.

“Jinsol, you are supposed to be helping me pass my maths not drag me around.” Hyunjin asked playfully, completely oblivious with the glare Heejin was giving her.

Jinsol smirked after she saw everything. She can’t help but push the unknown girl for further reaction. She held Hyunjin’s hand and squeezed it softly. And bingo! Heejin suddenly pulled the two apart before walking away.

Hyunjin was clearly surprised at what happened but was cut in trance when she heard Jinsol’s laugh.

“What?” Hyunjin asked still confused and looking at the direction where Heejin walked.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering if your best friend’s dense or you’re just plain stupid.” Jinsol stated then once again laughed.

“Hey! You have no right to call me stupid! You fool!” Hyunjin answered back, obviously didn’t catch what Jinsol said aside from the word ‘stupid.’

“Hyunjinnie, let’s go, you need to treat me some ice cream.” Jinsol said as she playfully bumped Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Stop using that nickname on me then maybe I will.” Hyunjin snapped.

“You’re so stingy, just think of it as a payment for something I did for you.” Jinsol teased further, dragging Hyunjin. The younger one can’t help but just let herself be dragged.

Her classes will start at 8:00 AM later but she can’t sleep. She keeps on turning and tossing around her bed. Hyejoo’s words kept on repeating on her mind. It’s similar to what Jaehyun said to her when he was courting her in high school. Well, who could blame her? All she knows that time is that she’s going to choose Hyunjin over anyone.

There came a point where one of her high school friends, asked her if she had any plans on asking Hyunjin formally to be her girlfriend because with the way they were acting, all they need to have is a label.

She just shrugged what her friend said but the thought of Hyunjin being her girlfriend gave her a weird feeling. A good weird, if that makes any sense. It doesn’t give her fear, instead, it gave her butterflies that she didn’t feel when she was with Jaehyun or Hansol.

“Chaewon.” Heejin whispered because she knows that everyone in their house would already be sleeping. Who wouldn’t when it’s already past 12 in the midnight?

“Jeon Heejin, you know how rude I get in the mornings. Do you have some problem reading the time? Or perhaps don’t you have any clocks in your house? Because if so I’d be more than glad to buy you one in an instant.” Heejin just winced at Chaewon’s crankiness.

She knows the girl so well that she’s already prepared herself the moment she called. Also, she couldn’t blame her because the girl is probably just as tired as she was but probably for a different reason.

“Chaewon, I think I like someone.” Heejin tried her best to sound calm even though this revelation for herself and Chaewon’s mood makes her nervous and scared.

“Oh isn’t that something new? I mean Heejin, for goodness’s sake, can’t this wait later? There’s nothing new with you, liking someone!” Heejin knows. She knows she loves Chaewon, and she knows that what she feels for Hyunjin is different, but that wouldn’t stop her from strangling the short blonde once they see each other.

“You don’t understand! I-I’ve been thinking about Hyejoo-” Heejin started to explain but was cut off with Chaewon cursing under her breathe.

“Don’t tell me that you like Hyejoo? Oh my goodness Heej!” Chaewon panicked, her sleepiness obviously went away.

“Tone down your voice! And goodness, why would you think that? She’s all yours if that would give you some assurance. I meant I was thinking of, of what she said before.” Heejin started and she laughed when she heard Chaewon’s relieved sigh on the other end.

Heejin took Chaewon’s silence as a sign to continue what she was saying.

“And I might have realized something. I think I like Hyunjin. No, I mean I love her more than how a friend should love her best friend.” Heejin released a sigh she didn’t know she was holding the whole time she’s explaining.

“Fucking finally!” Chaewon shouted and was greeted back by Heejin’s scolding because of her cursing.

 _“Babe, be quiet, you’re going to wake up everyone.”_ Heejin heard someone whispered from the other line trying to calm Chaewon. 

“But, I don’t know, Chae. I think it’s too late.” Heejin continued after hearing nothing but silence.

“It really is too late, Heej. It’s already 2:00 in the morning.” Chaewon chimed in and laughed at her own joke.

“Goodness, maybe you should stop hanging out much with Hyunjin.”

“Why? So you can have her on your own? Don’t worry, I won’t be a nuisance in your relationship.” Chaewon teased further.

“What? No! It’s because your jokes are becoming similar to each other. You’re becoming no fun too.” Chaewon just scoffed at what Heejin said, not in the slightest appreciating the slander of their humour.

“But on a serious note, do you think I should confess?” Heejin asked suddenly sounding like a lost child.

“You should. I mean that would lift of some weight in you right?” Chaewon answered trying to mask the eagerness she’s feeling because after all, it’s not one sided.

“But I don’t want to ruin her current relationship with Jinsol.” Heejin said, sounding defeated.

“What do you mean?” Chaewon asked suddenly confused.

“I know she’s dating Jinsol and everything and I can see how happy they are. It’s obvious because Hyun lets Jinsol cling to her. If she’s happy with her, it’s fine with me. I just wish that Jinsol is good enough for her.” Heejin whined and Chaewon suddenly felt a headache. She just doesn’t know whether it’s because of her lack of sleep or because of her best friend’s stupidity.

 _“Babe, go back to sleep.”_ Heejin heard the voice, realizing its Hyejoo, again.

“Stupid. You know what Heej? Let’s talk about this tomorrow. I need some sleep and clearly you too. Goodbye.” Chaewn hanged up then massaged her head.

She’s going to age early because of her best friends. She shook her head then snuggled to Hyejoo who was waiting for her to get back to bed.

When you stay late at night and called your other best friend to rant at her about your dysfunctional love life, the result is most likely to wake up late and skip the first class in the morning. That’s what happened to Heejin and Chaewon. Heejin apologized to Chaewon but she just shrugged it off saying that she needs some excuse to ditch that class anyways.

Heejin was more than happy when Hyunjin finally approached her during their lunch break only for it to ruin her mood because Hyunjin informed them that she can’t make it to their plans, saying that she can’t walk home with them because she has some plans with Jinsol. She just said that it’s alright even though it’s not because she’s obviously jealous and Hyunjin was oblivious of that.

She spent her lunch time with Chaewon but this time it’s just the two of them. She’s glad that Hyejoo knows that they need to talk in private so she let them and didn’t ask for any more questions.

Just like what Chaewon promised, they talked about Heejin’s feelings towards Hyunjin and Chaewon can’t help but to feel frustrated over her two best friends.

“I can’t believe I’m stressing myself because of this. My love life is perfect to begin with. I have a loving girlfriend, who basically lives with me already. I just don’t understand myself.” Chaewon ranted but was completely ignored by Heejin.

They were already walking towards the university gates when Heejin saw someone familiar. She knew it, that blonde hair looks painfully familiar. She’s busy squinting her eyes to even listen to Chaewon’s rant. When she finally grasped what she’s seeing, she can’t help but feel angry.

Heejin walks with raging steps towards Jinsol, who was busy flirting and kissing someone. The other girl is clearly not familiar to anyone around them. You can tell because the people who are walking in and out of the gates completely ignore her while greeting the taller blonde one. She took notice of the girl’s appearance and asked herself if Jinsol and the other girl were on their rebellious age because the both of them are sporting blonde hairs.

“Hey!” Nayeon shouted pulling Jinsol away from the other blonde haired girl.

Jinsol was irritated but a smirk played on her lips when she saw who interrupted her.

“What?” Jinsol asked lazily then gave her girlfriend, Jungeun, a peck on the lips.

Heejin fumed even more when she saw that Jinsol doesn’t care if she’s caught her with someone else. This is giving her war flashbacks.

“How dare you cheat on Hyunjin?” Heejin shouted earning some audience. She doesn’t care though because all she cares is what would Hyunjin feel if she sees this.

“Why would I cheat on Hyunjin?” Jinsol asked faking her confusion. She gave Jungeun, who looks genuinely confused, another kiss before winking signalling that she’ll explain later.

“Don’t fool me! You’re already dating her and here you are making out and flirting with someone else!” Heejin shouted almost crying because now she knows what Hyunjin felt when she saw her ex cheating.

People are starting to crowd them, some are even trying to take pictures and videos of the said scene.

Chaewon can’t help but shake her head and hide her face in embarrassment so she finally decided to call Hyunjin so she could just drag Heejin away.

“Oh, love? I didn’t know you’re dating Hyunjin. Are you cheating on me?” Jungeun played along when she finally realized what’s happening.

“Love, no. I didn’t even know that I’m dating Hyunjin.” Jinsol answered her then sluggishly wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s waist then buried her face on the younger’s neck.

Heejin just watched the two of them talked in confusion. What? So Hyunjin and Jinsol are not dating? What?

Her thoughts were cut when she felt someone dragged her by her waist and she blushed when she realized it was Hyunjin.

“Hey, I know you literally want to be known around the university but do you need to embarrass yourself like this to make them remember you?” Hyunjin asked while panting. Heejin can’t help but stare at her. How come she didn’t notice Hyunjin’s cute canine teeth before?

Seeing as Heejin was still distracted, Hyunjin signalled Hyejoo to ask people to leave. She dragged the youngest girl with her when she received Chaewon’s call.

“Everyone, the shooting’s over. Please leave so these two can talk their shit together.” Hyejoo shooed the few people that have gathered because of the scene.

“We’re also leaving! Bye!” Chaewon shouted then dragged Hyejoo with her but not before playfully punching the younger girl.

“I’m sorry Jinsol.” Hyunjin apologized immediately when she realized that it was just the four of them left. Her arms still not leaving Heejin’s waist.

“Oh, it’s okay. I guess I can have Jungie by myself then. Let’s just eat out next time and maybe make it a double date.” Jinsol said before holding Jungeun’s hands and waving to the other two.

“Bye, you too Jungeun. I guess I’ll just greet you properly next time.” Hyunjin said as she smiled back towards the two.

Heejin, on the other hand just blushed at the mention of double date and Hyunjin just smiled.

Hyunjin held Heejin’s hand and dragged her to the park near the university and settled on one of the benches.

“So, mind telling me why did you suddenly lash out on Jinsol?” Hyunjin asked to start a conversation.

Heejin whipped her head to look at Hyunjin who was busy staring at the sky. “I thought she’s cheating on you. You didn’t even bother correcting me when I told you that you’re dating.”

Hyunjin laughed at Heejin’s dumbness. She flicked the older girl’s forehead and laughed harder when she saw her face scrunched up. Heejin wanted to protest, about Hyunjin and her stupid big hands, but she just smiled, because she finally heard the younger’s laugh again.

“I was about to but then you just left and then you never talked to me after that.” Hyunjin said now looking at Heejin softly, she giggled at the sight of a flustered Heejin because she was caught staring.

“Speaking of that incident, I’ve been meaning to ask you, why did you left?” Hyunjin asked even though she already has a clue. Jinsol told her.

Heejin looked down suddenly finding the grass more interesting. Has the grass has always been that green before?

Honestly, she’s been asking herself the same question. Is she mad? Is she threatened? Okay fine, she knows the answer but doesn’t want to give in.

Hyunjin is waiting for her to answer patiently. If patiently means that when Heejin didn’t answer, Hyunjin started poking the older girl’s cheeks nonstop.

“Ugh! Stop!” Heejin finally found her voice.

“But it’s taking you too long to answer my question.” Hyunjin said still not stopping in poking her cheek.

“Fine! I was jealous…” Heejin shouted but then her voice started getting soft.

“What? I didn’t catch that.” Hyunjin teased.

“I was jealous okay? Are you happy now?” Heejin confessed then slapped Hyunjin’s hand away to stop it from poking her cheek. Hyunjin took the opportunity and held Heejin’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Heejin’s breath almost stopped when Hyunjin played with her hands. She was once again reminded how tiny her hand looked compared that of Hyunjin’s. She can’t also help but looked at the younger girl fondly. She looked cute while playing with their hands.

“And you were jealous because?” Hyunjin asked. Her voice is still soft and careful. Always considerate of the older girl. She surprised by her own confidence. Maybe it’s because Chaewon had messaged her about everything Heejin said saying that she’s just helping them because she doesn’t want to be stressed anymore.

She laughed a little at their stressed blonde best friend.

“I’m waiting, Heej.” Hyunjin urged when Heejin didn’t say anything. She stopped playing with her fingers and instead started drawing hearts on her hand.

She wants Heejin to say it first because even though she already knew that the feeling is mutual, she wants to have an assurance.

“Hmm, I was jealous because I like you. Wait, no, because I realized that I love you and it makes me mad that the moment I knew about it you were already dating someone. I hate myself for not realizing it sooner.” Heejin blurted out, her voice softer, almost like she just wants to whisper everything to Hyunjin.

“I know it’s my fault when you started avoiding me and that hurts more than I think. I hate you because you’re keeping your pain and I hate myself because I keep on hurting you unintentionally. And now that you’re not saying anything, I’m starting to doubt if you would ever want me to-” Heejin was cut off by Hyunjin’s lips.

“You’re talking to much Heej. First of all, don’t ever doubt yourself again. If I ever saw that ex-boyfriend of yours I would definitely make him regret cheating on you. I don’t think a broken nose is enough payment. Second, it’s not your fault. It was me who decided to stay as your friend because I’ve never thought that I could make you happy. Third, I don’t want to take advantage of your brokenness that time. And lastly, I just started avoiding you that time because I was being selfish. I wanted to be happy without you that I didn’t realize you’re hurting too.” Hyunjin finished her speech but Heejin looks like she’s in dazed.

Heejin knows she’s going to regret not fully hearing what the younger girl said soon, because that was probably the longest thing Hyunjin has ever said to her. It’s just that she can’t process everything Hyunjin said because her focus kept on shifting from Hyunjin’s eyes to her lips and the way it moves and how soft it feels against her lips.

“Heej?”

“Heejin?”

“Heejin?”

“Heekkie?”

“Jeon Heejin!”

Heejin’s inappropriate thoughts about Hyunjin was suddenly cut off when she heard the younger one calls her.

“Hey! I thought we agreed on not using that nickname again!” She scolded and tried to look fierce but Hyunjin just finds it cute.

“You’re spacing out. Again. You’re looking at my mouth. You can just always ask me to kiss you. You look like a pervert having inappropriate thoughts about me.” Hyunjin said monotonously, trying to stop herself from laughing when she saw the scandalized face Heejin was sporting right now.

“Hey! I was not having inappropriate thoughts, you stupid jock!” Heejin shrieked, her face still red from what Hyunjin said. She’s busy smacking the younger girl who was also busy laughing at her.

“Heej, I was just saying. I’m giving you the right to kiss me and the opportunity to, I don’t know, have inappropriate thoughts about me?” Hyunjin teased again when the older girl stopped smacking her. Heejin just glared at her, clearly trying to stop herself from flushing.

“Hyunjin, I swear if you don’t stop.” Heejin threatened, to which Hyunjin can’t help but smile. She pulled Heejin into a hug and gave a soft kiss on the forehead.

“I’m just kidding. But please listen to what I’m going to say this time, okay?” Hyunjin whispered. She’s not one for PDA but she felt that the moment was right. She keeps their forehead touching.

“Hey, Jeon Heejin. Stop dating those bad guys. I’ll hang out with you. I’ll spend my time with you. I’ll pick you up and walk you to your building every day. This time, I’ll be more than proud to admit that I’m doing it because if you, not coach’s orders. Jeon Heejin stop looking at the other guys and start going out with me.” Hyunjin said softly, she’s always been a jokester, she just hopes that Heejin hears the sincerity in her voice.

Heejin felt how sincere Hyunjin is. She heard the slight tremble in the usual overly confident voice she has. Heejin held Hyunjin’s hands that was on her face.

“Hey, Hyunjin. You’re making my heart flutter. Stop that.” Heejin softly protested as she opened her eyes, coming in contact with Hyunjin’s, the older girl took a bold step and connected their lips. This time there’s no rush. It was longer than the first one and if not for oxygen, Heejin wouldn’t probably let go. Hyunjin whined at the loss of contact.

“If I can always have that whenever I make your heart flutter, I’ll be more than willing to do so.” Hyunjin whispered before giving Heejin a tight hug.

“Hey, Hyunjin. I love you.” Heejin properly confessed this time. Burying herself further into Hyunjin’s embrace.

“I love you too Heej, so much.” Hyunjin answered back, tightening her embrace on the girl she loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end, thank you so much. Please leave some comments and kudos <3
> 
> Twitter: @wizoncepinkbit


End file.
